1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus used for installing and removing slotted pins and, more particularly, to a tool for engaging the slots of a slotted pin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Slotted pins are used in heavy industrial applications such as manufacturing booms to connect various components. Such pins typically are removed and installed via two flat slots located near the end of the pin. These slots conventionally are manipulated with an open-ended wrench engaging the flat slots, which is an inefficient and time-consuming process because the spacing of the pins generally allows limited pin rotation on each application of wrench to pin.